


Just Tokyo Ghoul Things

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Ghoul Society, And Yoshimaru was gr8 looking when he was young like hot damn on a stick I'm trash, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Choking, Clumsiness, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Hide is alive fight me, Humor, I'm writing for Touka's dad just because, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Kink, Kagune Sex, Kinks, Love at First Sight, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Sometimes OCish, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanilla Kink, Verbal Sex, With white suits, Writing on the Body, following the manga, ♡ for the filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Love and smut for the tragic (and sometimes pure) boys of Tokyo Ghoul.





	1. Tantrum- Naki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes he's a lunatic but he's also adorable

"Damnit! Stop crying already!" Ayato yelled, seriously tired of Naki's shit. He had more important things to do he thought, when in actuality he had absolutely nothing to do today.

 

The successor to Jason continued to ball his eyes out on the floor, curled up and clutching his sides. He bit his trembling bottom lip and started to incoherently mumble. 

 

Ayato couldn't make out what he was saying and begrudgingly got closer. "What you saying!?" He snapped.

 

In a flash Naki was on his feet, grabbing Ayato by his collar. "I WANT (Y/N)!!!" Naki shrieked, alittle spit landing on Ayato's cheek. Soon enough Naki was back on the ground, clutching his nose because Ayato punched his bat shit crazy ass.

 

"Y-you p-p-PUNNNCHHEED MEE--" 

 

"Shut the fuck up! You can go!" Ayato growled, wiping off his cheek harshly with the back of his hand. He glanced at it with a hateful grimace on his face before directing his glare back to a crying Naki.

 

Ayato didn't care about the repercussions. "Go before I change my mind. You're on your own if you get found out." He just wanted some peace and quiet from the nutjob. 

 

Naki beamed, screaming his thanks as he ran out of the base. Ayato watched him go, unable to understand why he would take such a positive liking to a lousy human.

 

 

You were walking home from a long day at work. Your feet were killing you. It was literally a miracle that you made it this far. You didn't get a chance to get to the door before you are knocked to the ground.

 

Your breath left your body as you hit the hard pavement. Loud sobbing and giggles deafened your ears as pain pulsed through your body accompanied with an uncomfortable weight.

 

You knew it to be your white suit cladded ghoul friend. This is the 5th time this month that you were jumped by a grown man but luckily you hadn't yet suffered from a concussion.

 

"Na...Ki... Please..." Your plea was muffled by the ground.

 

The ghoul increased the tightness of his bear-hug, rubbing his face into your hair.

 

"Oh my goodness! Miss are you alright?" An old lady shouted as others stared and slowed down to look at the scene currently being caused by Naki.

 

Unfortunately, Naki was the first to respond. "Back off, you old bitch!" He yelled, and you could hear him cracking a finger.

 

Oh no.

 

"ITS A FUCKING GHOUL-- RUN!!!!" One person shouted, the old lady screamed, probably having a heart attack as she scrambled away.

 

Naki got off of you, pulling you up roughly with him. He grinned brushing off your clothes. "(Y/n), I'm so happy to see you! You wanna read with me again?" He asked, casually wiping alittle blood off your cheek caused by the fall with his thumb. 

 

You frowned as you watched him lick his thumb and hum delightfully. How could you refuse him? He would probably get mad and kill and eat you where you stand. 

 

The bustling city street of the 12th ward were empty and quiet, only the faint sound of sirens approaching. The CCG would soon be on your doorstep if you didn't get inside now.

 

"Uh..Y-yeah!" You hurriedly rummage through your bag and clumsy open the door to get inside your home. After you got the door open you pushed your friend right in and shut that effing door, locking all the locks.

 

You swallowed your fear, and turned around to look at the ghoul watching you with.... Admiration. _Cute_ Wait, no. Remember you aren't enjoying this. You just want to survive.

 

You drop your bag at the door and offer a smile. "You want to read..." You pause as Naki puts his hand inside his suit jacket. You expect the worse but it's only a book he pulls out. 

 

A chapter book.

 

One of your favorites. 

 

Naki smirks at your facial expression, slyly putting a hand in his pocket for that cool guy effect. "I thought you'd like this."

 

Your expression slowly morphes into confusion. You never told him what your favorite book was. How did he know. How?

 

"Did you guess...?" 

 

Naki shook his head. "Nah! I learned it from this other book. I was reading it while you slept but I liked it so I took it. I was going to give it back... but there's alot to read...And I don't got alot of free thyme." He frowned.

 

"Time." You corrected. Naki smiled sweetly, appreciating the help. A realization dawned on you and you narrowed your eyes. "Naki....You took my diary?"

 

"Die...Air? Huh?" Naki was genuinely confused.

 

You folded your arms. "My diary! My life, my complaints! My secrets.. " You whispered the latter.

 

"Yup! It has those things in there!" He agreed a matter of factly. He pulled it out at that point, flipping through the pages playfully. "It's my favorite..." He frowned suddenly then. "B-but...There's some stuff I didn't like so I erased it."

 

You stayed silent, staring at the ghoul. You were weighing your options. _Square up with him or live another day._ Your nails dug into your palm. "What did you erase?" You said this so quietly that the average human wouldn't be able to hear it. Naki could hear you perfectly fine, but he couldn't sense the tension in the room.

 

He shrugged. "Someone named... Heidi...And I put the right name! It took awhile but I fixed all the mistakes!"

 

You shivered inwardly. "Hide..." You felt so... _Ugh_. How could he do that? Is he really that stupid?

 

You hadn't realized how close he'd gotten. You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard his voice. You looked into his eyes, blinking. Whatever cologne he was wearing started to afflict your nose. Slightly affecting your growing animosity towards him.

 

He took your hands in his, your eyes shooting down to his, focusing on his back fingernails.

 

"I put my name instead. I--uhmmm..." Naki looked away from your face as he struggled to find the best words for his confession.

 

You looked up in bewilderment, just in time to see his pale cheeks flush pink. His grip on your hands tightened abit too.

 

You were still upset that he would invade your privacy. But wow, this was a pretty fucking cute situation. You helped him again.

 

"You have a crush on me, Naki?"

 

He looked at you with a frazzled expression. "What? What do you mean!?" He didn't even want to fight you! That's what you meant right? Why else would 'crush' come into the conservation!?

 

"Naki, 'crush' means you like me. That's another way the word is used!" You explained, trying to calm the blonde down.

 

Luckily, it worked. Naki sighed and gave you another grin. He had really white teeth for a ghoul... Considering the kind of amount of...dining they do.

 

"That's really sweet of you." You smiled.

 

"SssooOooOo you like me too?" He sang. Your smile faltered abit but he didn't notice the hesitation. 

 

"Of course...you're nice to be around."

 

Naki let go of your hands and clasped his hands together happily. "Yay!"

 

You picked your diary off the floor and expertly flipped through it to see Naki did in fact replace every name of your crush with his own. You are ripped from your thoughts to the sounds of cracking bone.

 

Looking up to see the dark look on Naki's face, his kakugan showing. "That means I can kill Hideous..." The ghoul was obviously thinking out loud.

 

You deadpanned. " _Hideyoshi_. And no, you can't."

 

Soon enough Naki's kakugan eyes start to water and his lips commence their trembling.

 

"Naki.. please _don't_ \--"

 

It was no use, the ghoul's loud wailing shook your home.


	2. Tourist - Shuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous êtes disposé à mourir, mon cher! = I hope you are prepared to die, my dear!

You crumpled the plane ticket in your hand, the noise of the busy airport around you deaf to your ears.

Your stomach churned, in a happy nervous way, yeah it felt uncomfortable but who cares? You finally touched down in Japan. Your dream came true. You made it and you only vomited once on the plane.

You play with the strap of your camera thoughtfully. _Time to make some memories_.

\---

A heavy set fellow came to a stop on his jog in the park. He panted, trying to regain his composure. The human was unaware of the monster hiding amongst the brush.

 

_Plump_

_Tender flesh_

_Salty finish with a hint of--_

 

The goremet ghoul's inner monologue became frantic as the scent of his prey drove him temporary madder than usual. His kakugan crawling up his eyeballs. Shuu was about to go for it but was temporarily frazzled by a flash. 

 

"What the...!" The ghoul turned his crazed eyes to the direction it came from. Shuu glared daggers, you certainly weren't the mouse.

 

"Wow, a ghoul!" You smiled, taking another picture.

 

The jogger was already scrambling away, screaming. You smiled at Shuu, not at all concerned or aware of what you just did. You always had the impression Ghouls were hideous monsters. You stand corrected. 

 

Shuu watched his meal get away, tears threatening to weld in his eyes. But that same sorrow manifested into anger. Your scent was by no means appetizing. However, that never stopped him from committing murder.

 

He pointed a accusing finger at you. "You've ruined my meal! This is unforgivable! J'espère que vous êtes disposé à mourir, mon cher!"

 

Silence fell upon the land, a sudden breeze chilled you to your very core. You should have brought a jacket to be honest.

 

"Wait-- you're French? You look Japanese..Uhm.." You squinted as if that would help figure this out. "Do Ghouls not have their own language?"

 

Shuu stared at you for a moment. Tossing aside his anger. How could he pass on having his ego stroked? "....I speak quite a few languages, mon cher." He smirked, striking a confident pose. "And yes, ghouls have their own language but not verbal...It's much deeper than that!"

 

Your eyes twinkled in wonder. "Wow....um, I'm new here. You sound like a extremely smart, well rounded pers- ghoul. Care to show me around?"

 

Shuu tapped his chin in thought. "I suppose I could grace you with my presence for a time."

 

"I'll be forever grateful! But please don''t try to bite me."

 

The ghoul grimaced. "Darling, please don't try to flatter yourself." Shuu turned up his nose. "You smell like a wet dog."

Shuu watched in disgust as you sniffed your armpit real quick. You nodded. "You're right." 

 

Shuu would make it his point not to walk to close too you during these tours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cannibalistic, narcissistic sociopaths can only be stopped if you stroke their ego and smell weird. I'm pretty sure.


	3. Undercover-Tatara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a part of CCG and you don't know he's a ghoul and a part of Aogiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just angsty fluff

There's nothing he loved more than taking walks with you at night. Besides taking walks with you in the early morning, but those experiences were far and few between. Those times were quiet and more intimate. He could just listen to you without any distraction.

 

Tatara's hand was interloped with yours, the warmth of your skin bringing him immense comfort against the cold breeze stinging his face. Of course, he didn't have his mask and or regular Aogiri attire on, but instead regular winter clothes. 

 

He would never let you see that side of him. 

 

"You alright? You're being really quiet. More than usual." You asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

He nodded, giving you a small smile. You didn't fall for it though. "Sorry, I've been ranting about work and I didn't even ask you about your day."

 

Tatara opted to let go of your hand and wrap a long arm around your waist. "I just sat at my desk all day." This was mostly true, Aogiri was still in wait for bigger things. The calm before the storm, as they say. "Your rants are usually the highlight of my day." He lightly joked.

 

You chuckled, leaning into him. "Well, if that's the case than I guess I could indulge you." You retract today's issues in your head. "My colleague went over board today when we cornered a ghoul." You say, sadly. Tatara gives you a solemn glance and continues to listen. "But I stopped him---they weren't doing anything. It was just an investigation! He told on me and they wrote me up...." You sighed. That really wasn't good for your record. "I don't think using violence is necessary if we just need to talk to them. This probably sounds crazy, but I wish ghouls and humans could just get along."

Tatara stopped in his tracks, causing you to stop as well. You feared you had said the wrong thing. You couldn't figure out what your boyfriend was thinking, he was never easy to read. 

 

And he wasn't big on PDA either, so when he pulls you into a sudden hug it catches you off guard.You gladly return the embrace. 

 

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already do." He whispers. He asked you a long time ago why you wanted to become a _dove_. You told him so that you could understand ghouls better. As much as it pained him, he didn't say anything against that logic.

 

You blushed, squeezing him tighter. "Why do you say that?" You giggle. One of Tatara's favorite sounds. He pulls away abit to lean down and kiss your forehead. "You're ridiculously kind, it's a rarity."

 

As sweet as that was, you still felt like he was hiding something. 

 

"What's eating you?" 

 

Tatara had a tell, and that tell wasn't the easiest thing to catch. Again, he kissed your forehead, before he buried his face on top of your hair. "Nothing." His response was muffled but you heard him.

 

You've been an investigator long enough to have confidence in your instincts. " _Tatara_." You pull away from him completely and fold your arms. "What are you hiding?"

 

Theres that tell. _It was in his eyes_. And then it was gone. He sighed. "I promise it's nothing." He'd rather die a slow, painful death than tell you he was a ghoul. He couldn't chance a bad reaction from you no matter how understanding you usually were. Besides, he was a part of Aogiri. That alone was much bigger lie than his confession of not being human. 

 

Then he thought of something that would deter your keen senses.

 

Tatara stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and opted to walk ahead of you. "It's not a marriage proposal."

 

You gasped. He wants to marry you!? You run to his side, exasperated. "Tatara you sure know how to be obvious..."

 

He takes your hand once more. "I don't know what you're talking about."


	4. 6 Senses- Uta ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its porn ya'll

  * **T O U C H**



 

The iron table is cold as ice, the room is just as cold. Your body is nude. Itty-bitty goosebumps all over you. Nipples as perked up as your senses. The needle drags and scraps across your skin like a knife. Your teeth dig into your bottom lip, you're holding back. Every breath you let out is airy, you've almost laughed a couple of times. Your toes curl.

 

  * **S I G H T**



 

You can't see, you are blindfolded. It's all _black_. It's the key part to making this experience all the more pleasurable. You can just focus without any distraction.

 

  * **S M E L L**



 

Your natural scent is intoxicating. The stench of your blood is pulling at him, teasing him as he cuts and scratches a design of your choosing into your skin. 

 

  * **H E A R I N G**



You sound so _good_ to him. The whimpers floating from between your pretty lips is almost too much. The sound of the tattoo machine lowly humming as you pant. He hadn't realized he groaned himself, being so caught up with you. The buzzing stopped. The tattoo was done.

 

  * **T A S T E**  



 

Uta licked clean any stray blood that ran down from the fleshly done tattoo. He licked his lips feverishly before finding himself between your spread legs. Uta put his weight on the table as he tasted you. He sucked and licked up as much as he reasonably could. _He hadn't even kissed you yet._ He surely couldn't be that selfish. The kiss is sensual and slow, you taste everything but the blood. He's not that charitable. 

 

  * **I N T U I T I O N**



 

Your body was already ready for him to take you, you didn't need to think to wrap your legs around his narrow hips, drawing him close. You brushed your chest up against his, the action sending you abit higher in ecstacy. The warmth of his body contrasted to the cold steel under you. You took his lower lip between your teeth, coaxing out a quiet moan. Your tongue catches his lip piercing as you nip and suck at his mouth. Uta's slow thrusts suddenly get rougher causing you to arch your back. He knows you're close, his fingers reach down to help you. You know he's not close yet, he's not desperate enough. You know he knows you're close. You're still blind as you grab his wrist, his fingers close to your clit. _No, not that._ He understands. He gently removes the fabric covering your eyes. Your nails dig into his soft porcelain skin, teeth sinking into his flesh. You can't break it of course but he loves your enthusiasm. The pain you try to inflict is the best foreplay. You pull his hair   _hard_  as he peppers your neck with nips and kisses. He pulses inside you, it feels like he's melting. Uta can feel your heart beat, he hears your breathing patterns, he can taste the increase of salt on your body as you sweat more. _You're burning up._  He wants you to come and you have to. Uta feels your body shake and tremble. It's a beautiful sight and it feels even better. As you come down from your high, he looks for another spot on your body, a lone finger trailing down your arm.

 

_Let's do another tattoo._


	5. Bored- Uta ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's wearing the suit.  
> And the mask in this.  
> Just because.

Uta had been simply bored. Nothing to do after closing his shop for the day. His usual group had nothing particularly interesting going on. It was simply one of those days, although rare. He was almost always quite resourceful when it came to having fun.

 

So, that's he why he was here, currently fingerfucking one of Kaneki-kun's little friends three minutes past nine on a _Wednesday_ night.

 

The peculiar looking ghoul found himself quickly enjoying your fluids wetting his gloved hand and damping his suit clad thigh, along with your trademark scent clouding the nostrils of his sensitive nose.

 

You whimpered lightly, trying to hold back sounds you found utterly embarrassing. Your back against his chest and your thighs trembling and clamping against his gloved hand. Your squinting eyes only seeing your familiar bedroom wall and the sharp snout of his mask as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

 

Uta's other hand playfully squeezed the flesh of your thigh thigh. His gentle voice blessing your ears a total contrast to how his thumb rub furiously at your clit. "I hope you're having as much fun as I am."

 

You couldn't tell if he was poking fun at you or simply being polite. Wait, was any of this polite? You hardly knew each other and somehow he found out where you lived and came into your room while you were cramming for a test the next day. It wasn't your fault that you hadn't heard your window open or the felt the slight draft coming into the room.

 

Another orgasm rocks your body-- the second one for the night. You shiver as his fingers brush up lightly against your sensitive folds. As he shifts underneath you, you nip your bottom lip feeling his arousal for a quick moment. You hardly notice him reaching up to move up his mask, but instantaneously hear the quiet noise of his soaked leather fingers sliding about his tongue. How could the flush and warmth of your body get any worse?

 

A soft hum rumbles from his throat before the same wet fingers are dancing around your twitching and hot skin close to your heat. You groaned as his other hand reached up into your hair, tangling and knotting the strands to pull your head to the side. The sharp nose of his mask grazing your skin as his mouth came close to your ear, his warm breath fanning against your cheek before his lips brush against your earlobe.

 

His next words make your heart skip a beat. "You really stir up my appetite." His words empathized by his mind numbing nibbling of your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does he eat you?  
> WHO KNOWS.  
> BYE


	6. Let's talk about chapter re 138 (spoiler?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO VENT MY HAPPINESS EVERYWHERE
> 
> I SCREAM IN THE STREETS TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT

WHO ELSE IS SCREAMING  
WHO ELSE KNEW HE WAS SCARECROW THE ENTIRE TIME  
LONG LIVE HIDEYOSHI  
THE PUREST SUNSHINE SON OF THEM ALL

I have the will to live again

This news is too big

No other character reappearance will be this epic  
nOPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't have a fic ready for my sweet boi /CRI/ but he's gonna get the pussi b0ss. Hide only deserves the best pussi ok
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/aa/5c/2e/aa5c2ec2d99dd1accc5647f478939efb--a-student-ouran-host-club.jpg
> 
> I'm so fucked up rn IN THE BEST WAY


End file.
